


La Isla Gordita

by Digthatgirl



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digthatgirl/pseuds/Digthatgirl
Summary: A Total Drama weight gain story. Feeder Alejandro, Feedee Duncan. Originally posted on DeviantArt on 01/10/13.
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Duncan (Total Drama)
Kudos: 22





	La Isla Gordita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyOtters1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyOtters1/gifts).



“Are you sure you’re up for this, Al?” Duncan turned to look at his friend as they crouched low next to Chris’s private kitchen.  
“Yes I’m sure. And it’s Alejandro not Al!” Alejandro tried his best to look mad. God he loved that delinquent, he could never hold a grudge against him, not for even a second. Frankly, he loved it when Duncan called him Al. He’d love it even more if he called him sexy.  
Duncan smirked and rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Just do your job.” Alejandro narrowed his eyes. Why did Duncan have to treat him like dirt? Couldn’t he see just how much he meant to him?  
Alejandro snapped out of his thoughts. He did have a job to do. If he did it well and stuck to his plan Duncan would be his by the end of the night. Duncan moved closer to the door, staying hidden. Alejandro stayed where he was; he’d picked the perfect spot to survey the surrounding area. He checked the coast was clear before giving Duncan the signal. Quick as a flash Duncan picked the lock on the door and entered the large cabin Chris had bought himself for Season 5.  
Suddenly Alejandro heard laughter approaching. He rushed into the cabin and shut the door. Duncan whipped round to see what the commotion was, but before he knew what was going in Alejandro had pulled him underneath the table.  
“I’m telling you buddy, these kids get dumber every season. I mean, who in their right mind comes back for 8 weeks’ worth of pain and torture just to get their hands on some money?” Chris entered the cabin with Chef Hatchet at his side. “Half of them didn’t even spend it! They went through all that for nothing!” Chris laughed but Chef paused and glared at the door.  
“Wasn’t that door locked when we left earlier?” Chris merely glanced at the suspicious chef, “Probably not. What do you think happened, someone broke in?” Chris laughed again but Chef continued to gaze around the cabin in search of intruders.  
Chris walked over to the table and picked up his keys. “Got ‘em. See, safe and sound.” Getting no response from Chef Chris sighed. “Fine, I’ll lock the door tonight if you think it’s ‘not safe’ but I don’t see what all this fuss is about.” The pair walked back over to the door. “Like I said, these kids get dumber every season. They are way too stupid to break in to a kitchen.” Chris shut the door behind him and locked it from outside.  
The two boys shared a look. Alejandro stayed smiling until he saw Duncan looking a little uncomfortable. “Uh…do you mind?” Alejandro looked down and saw that he had his arms wrapped around Duncan’s waist from where he’d dragged him under and had been absentmindedly stroking his flat stomach. He quickly removed both his arms and the boys quickly got up brushing themselves off. Alejandro couldn’t help smiling to himself though. When this was done he wouldn’t be stroking Duncan’s flat stomach anymore…  
Duncan walked over to the preparation area and opened the first fridge. Result! Shelf upon shelf of jello, ice cream, and cake. Duncan licked his lips; he’d be all over those desserts if Alejandro wasn’t there. No! He wouldn’t be all over those desserts; he wasn’t a fat kid anymore. Shaking his head he pulled out the treats to hand over to Alejandro. Just enough for a midnight feast in the boy’s cabin. Alejandro however had a different plan.  
“Compadre, shouldn’t you check to see if those are safe to eat?” Duncan swivelled round to stare at his new partner in crime.  
“Why don’t you do it?”  
“You’re the one holding the desserts.”  
“I’m not hungry.” GROOOOOWL! Alejandro raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want food poisoning.”  
Alejandro folded his arms and leaned on the counter, Duncan was not getting away with it that easy. “Afraid of food poisoning? Are you sure you’re a tough guy?”  
Duncan scoffed at the remark. “Of course I’m tough! Everyone knows that...” He snorted, “Afraid of food poisoning…” He grabbed a spoon and put some of the cake in his mouth. Duncan froze as the chocolaty goodness graced his tongue, the creamy icing sliding delicately down his throat.  
Alejandro leaned in slightly waiting to see if his plan would work. “Ohmigod! This cake is delicious!” He smiled in relief as Duncan shovelled down another few mouthfuls of the cake. What had he been worried about? At this rate Duncan would clear out the entire fridge, maybe even some of the cupboards too.  
“BRAAAAARP!” Alejandro tried to hide the look of glee on his face as he saw Duncan had polished off the entire cake. He even had some chocolate frosting smeared around his mouth. Duncan had a slightly glazed look in his eye and was patting his slightly bloated tummy that was just peeping out from the bottom of his shirt. Never had he looked so gorgeous. Alejandro walked over to the former tubbster, scooped up the frosting round his mouth onto his finger and popped it into the chubby boy’s mouth.  
Duncan’s eyes widen; Alejandro had never done something like that before. “How about you try some of that jello, amigo?” Alejandro wrapped his arm around Duncan’s shoulders and guided him back towards the fridge. He lifted a large bowl of jello from the middle shelf and placed it in Duncan’s hands.  
Quick as a flash Duncan picked up his spoon and began heaping mounds of the jello into his mouth. He was so caught up with how good it tasted he didn’t notice Alejandro scooping more jello from the other bowls into his.  
About half an hour later Alejandro guessed he’d fed Duncan about 20 bowlfuls by the way his stomach resembled the treat he’d been consuming. His belly was hanging out and was jiggling in what Alejandro considered a rather provocative way. Each gurgle his tummy let out caused it to shake and ripple a little.  
Duncan felt like his belly was about to burst. He had no idea how much food he’d just shoved into his maw but he knew he’d had enough…at least until he’d digested it all, then he was coming back for that ice-cream. He felt a pair of strong hands glide across his stomach rubbing his belly fat sensuously. Duncan let out a moan and laid back against the counter letting Alejandro massage his love handles.  
He was surprised to hear a small whimper escape from his mouth when Alejandro removed his hands from his gut and walked away. Was Duncan really enjoying this? Sure he’d thought about guys before, Geoff was pretty cute, but Alejandro? He’d never thought about the two of them ending up together, especially not like this, with Duncan stuffing himself. Still Duncan was prepared to go along with it; he still loved food, and at this rate Alejandro too.  
Alejandro smirked, Duncan was falling for him! He reached into the fridge and brought out the remaining plates of cake, placing them on the counter, and then he got out all the tubs of ice-cream. He watched as a little drool made its way out of Duncan’s mouth. He grinned widely when Duncan patted his growing belly, an invitation for Alejandro to sit. The chubby chaser plopped himself down on the pile of soft, squidgy fat and allowed Duncan to wrap his arms around his neck.  
The Spanish seducer grabbed a tub of triple chocolate ice-cream and prised off the lid. Instantly the tantalising smell hit Duncan’s nostrils. His tummy gurgled, vibrating against Alejandro’s rear, causing him to giggle. He picked up the spoon and began to feed Duncan, stroking his stuffed gut with his free hand. After 5 tubs of ice-cream had been devoured Alejandro picked up another cake and used his hands to feed Duncan, letting him lick off all the cream that stuck to his fingers. This went on for 2 hours; 5 tubs of ice-cream, big gooey cake, ice-cream, cake, until Duncan let out an monster belch that shook Alejandro right off his lap and onto the floor.  
Duncan collapsed back onto the table, letting his gargantuan midriff hang out and bust his pants zipper. He’d acquired a rather large, fleshy bubble butt that lifted him about a foot above the table. His already stubby legs had grown wider, his arms flabbier. His feet were chubby, his hands large with fingers like sausages. His belly was something to behold; a large orb of flesh the colour of cookie dough that wobbled at every move he made.  
Alejandro sighed contentedly. Duncan was finally his and he was at the most gorgeous size; sure part of it was due to bloating and would be gone by morning but nothing Alejandro couldn’t fix. He looked back at the fridge and wasn’t the least bit surprised to see it completely empty. He was still pondering why Chris had so many deserts in there in the first place, but shook the thought out of his head. Did it really matter now? He walked over to his toy boy who had fallen into a deep food coma. He smiled, removed Duncan’s torn shirt, and snuggled up to the pillow like gut and closed his eyes. Best. Night. Ever!

BANG! BANG! BANG! “Hey dudes are you in here? Chris and Chef are coming! They are gonna be pissed if they find you! Chef says he knows someone’s in there…” Geoff carried on shouting from the other side of the door. Neither of the boys had returned to the cabin with the midnight feast. If they were still in there Chef was gonna kill them, especially as the producers were coming in to discuss extending the Total Drama franchise. “Dudes!”  
Alejandro opened his eyes timidly. He didn’t care if Mr Modesty and his bodyguard were on their way. All that mattered was that he was with the love of his life. He began massaging Duncan’s naked belly. Duncan groaned and opened one eye, smiled, and shut it again. “Hey Al?”  
“Yes Dunky?”  
“What’s for breakfast?”


End file.
